<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Playtime by RoseJigglypuff76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159511">Midnight Playtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76'>RoseJigglypuff76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Brother/Brother Incest, Force Bondage, Gags, Incest, Incest Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Twincest, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During midnight, Lucas woke to someone breaking in the house.</p><p>At first, there wasn’t any danger, but it went to a huge turn when Lucas later goes back to his bedroom, just to see the Masked Man waiting for him there.</p><p>Lucas x Claus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claus &amp; Lucas (Mother 3), Claus/Lucas (Mother 3)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Playtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka77/gifts">Iruka77</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is more of a remake of an old fanfic I made 2-years ago back in Deviantart.</p><p>While I still post stuff on that website, I decided to write the remake in AO3.</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters mentioned here belongs to Nintendo</p><p>Warning: This story contains elements of bondage and twincest, if you don’t like any of these themes, you are free to leave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around midnight, and the young psychic Lucas Elric, was peacefully sleeping in his bedroom.</p><p>The young 13-year old blonde is now old enough to stay in the house by himself, while his parents were going on a meeting out of the village.</p><p>Just then, Lucas heard a loud <i>bang</i> downstairs in the kitchen, which immediately woke the young blonde up from his peaceful sleep.</p><p>“What was that?!”, Lucas muttered in awe as he felt the strange presence of the stranger within the house.</p><p>Since this house didn’t have any cameras to watch over, the only defense that Lucas himself has is his psychic powers.</p><p>Lucas put his brave face on, before quietly tiptoeing downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>He tried to stay as quiet as possible, knowing that he might get caught by this strange person that has entered the house.</p><p>This took some bravery, but the blonde psychic timidly took a peek from the under the table where he hid himself in.</p><p>There stood a strange Masked Man, the same one he saw in his fantasy and dream.</p><p>Lucas tried to hide under the table in order not to be seen by this unknown boy.</p><p><i>”Please go away!”</i>, Lucas thought to himself, <i>”Please go away!!”</i></p><p>After a few minutes had past, and the eerie presence of the Masked Man started to fade, as the footsteps started to become more and more quiet, to the point where there’s no one in sight.</p><p>Lucas took this chance to look up from under the table, before sighing in relief that the Masked Man was now gone.</p><p>“Good...”, Lucas muttered to himself, “He’s gone.”</p><p>The timid young blonde proceeded to go back to his bedroom, sighing in relief that the stranger decided to go away.</p><p>Or so he thought...</p><p>Just when Lucas entered his bedroom, he felt someone grab his left arm, and another hand cover his mouth.</p><p>“Mmph?!”, Lucas screamed and began to blush in a shy manner.</p><p>The Masked Man smirked, knowing how Lucas would be dumb enough to even <i>think</i> that he left the house completely.</p><p>“Well now~!”, the Masked Man smirked, “Look what I caught here~!”<br/>Lucas made an attempt to fight back, and make cute muffled pleads to his captor.</p><p>But the stranger wasn’t having it, before whispering to Lucas’ left ear, “Obey, or face the consequences~!”</p><p>Just from that, Lucas stopped pleading and fighting altogether, and eventually gave into the Masked Man, knowing that he isn’t strong enough to take him down despite having psychic powers.</p><p>Eventually, the young blonde was gently placed onto his own bed, before being flipped onto his stomach.</p><p>The Masked Man then proceeded to tie Lucas’ wrists behind his back, in a tight but surprisingly comfortable manner.</p><p>Lucas himself began to whimper and wiggle around timidly as more rope was being tied onto his upper and lower chest, before getting rope connected to his tied chest and wrists.</p><p>“You look very cute as always Lucas~ You know that right?”, the Masked Man smiled in a seductive manner as he began to stroke Lucas’ right cheek.</p><p>“D-Don’t touch me, please!”, Lucas blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>The Masked Man raised an eyebrow, “Oh? You want this to stop?”</p><p>Lucas timidly nodded.</p><p>But the stranger proceeded to spank the young blonde’s bum for disobeying him, “Too bad~! I can do whatever I want with you, my little pet~!”</p><p>Strangely, Lucas started to feel an odd sensation of pleasure coming from someone who is suppose to be a total stranger.</p><p>The feeling of being tied up, and punished by someone who would be his Master was always his lovely dream that he keeps to himself.</p><p>He slowly began to look at the Masked Man in the eye, with his own blue-sapphire eyes showing lust.</p><p>“P-Please~!”, Lucas timidly responded, “I want to be played with some more!”</p><p>The Masked Man began to smirk even more, this time in a more loving manner for the young blonde, “As you wish my pet~!”</p><p>He proceeded to pull out a white ballgag with a sunflower in the middle of it.</p><p>“Open wide, and I’ll give you a reward for being a good little pet~!”</p><p>Lucas smiled in a very shy and cute manner, before opening his mouth wide, allowing the ballgag to be inserted into his mouth.</p><p>“Mmph~!”, Lucas lovingly moaned out, testing out his little gag.</p><p>The Masked Man smiled at the sight of Lucas’ helplessness, going behind the young bound and gagged youth, “I’ll reward you now my little kitty~!”</p><p>He slowly began to play with Lucas’ roped up chest, making the young blonde moan out his sensation, even to the point where he started to drool a little bit.</p><p>“May I kiss you, my dear Lucas~?”, the Masked Man asked in a seductive tone.</p><p>“Mmhmm~!”, Lucas moaned out, getting a little long done there.</p><p>The Masked Man smiled sincerely, before removing his mask (or helmet) that was covering his entire face.</p><p>Lucas was in a daze, but blushed even more in embarrassment when he soon found out who the Masked Man was under the mask.</p><p>It was someone who he wanted to be played by for a really long time.</p><p>“You look very cute like that little brother, you know that~?”, Claus smiled as he gently kissed his young twin gently on his gagged lips.</p><p>Lucas enjoyed the sensation even more.</p><p>It was his very first kiss, and to do it with his older brother made him even more happy.</p><p>Claus cutely continued to kiss his younger twin, before finally ending the kiss.</p><p>“I wanted to do this to you for quite a while Lucas~”, Claus responded dearly, “And now, I finally got my chance to do it~!”</p><p>Lucas made more muffled moans, and wiggled around playfully.</p><p>The ginger-haired boy smiled sincerely at the sight, before he continued to play with Lucas’ chest some more.</p><p>Claus slowly started to unbutton Lucas’ pajama shirt, before opening it revealing his bare chest.</p><p>“Mmph~?”, Lucas cutely smiled as he playfully wiggled around some more.</p><p>“Hush Lucas~!”, Claus whispered, “Our playtime has only just begun~!”</p><p>The older twin then proceeded to play with Lucas’ nips, such as playing with them in a very cute and adorable ways.</p><p>He did the same with the younger twin’s bum, playfully spanking it if Lucas purposely did something bad, like escaping or wiggling too much.</p><p>Regardless, both twins enjoyed their first bondage session together.</p><p>However it came to the point where it was time to get some sleep again, but Claus wanted to do one more thing with Lucas before calling it a night.</p><p>“You want to play with my new toys Lucas~?”, Claus whispered gently into Lucas’ ear.</p><p>Lucas cutely nodded, and without warning, his older twin Claus proceeded to put in a buttplug into Lucas’ bum, as well as adding vibrators to his nips and crouch.</p><p>And to top it all off, the ginger-haired boy proceeded to put earplugs and a leather blindfold onto Lucas, preventing him from hearing and seeing.</p><p>Claus playfully chuckled at the sight, before taking a photo with his phone.</p><p>The younger twin Lucas himself smiled in satisfaction on his helplessness being moaning out a loving, “Mmph~!”</p><p>The older twin Claus chuckled happily, before giving Lucas one more kiss to the forehead, “I love you my little kitty Lucas~!”</p><p>He then proceeded to jump onto his bed, and cuddled the now turned on younger twin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>